


It's too late...

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Creep Alert, Dean Saves The Day, Fainting, Gen, Hero Dean, Late at Night, POV Dean Winchester, POV Female Character, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Strangers, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: You make a late night trip to Walmart.





	

It was late. More than likely, it was a great idea to just go to sleep. The only problem to that is you’ve been lying in bed for an hour now and the Sandman has not paid you a visit. It was going on eleven p.m.

You sat up thinking about the things you could do. There wasn’t much because you really didn’t feel like reading or watching anything.

Throwing the covers back, you make your way to the bathroom to relieve your bladder. Once you come out, you go into your kitchen flipping your light on. Poking your head into the fridge, you realize you have nothing to eat. The same discovery happens when you check your cabinets.

“Not even a damn crumb.” You mumble to yourself, closing the cabinets.

You know you shouldn’t go shopping this late, but you’re up, can’t go to sleep, and the store is empty at this time of night; so there would be no running into anyone.

Getting dressed in something warm, you swipe up your car keys and head out.

After a twenty minute drive, you park outside of the Walmart and head inside. Just like you thought the store is empty aside from the workers and a few customers. Since you’re not in a rush, you stroll slowly down the aisles.

When you push your buggy into the frozen food section there’s a man standing there.

He’s a white male, tall in stature, from a profile view he’s attractive but he could possibly be around the age of your father.

You weren’t going to say anything to him not really in the mood to carry on a conversation with this handsome stranger. But you couldn’t help but to notice he was staring at you as you were looking for something you might be interested in.

Glancing over, you catch his eye and give him a tight smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” You respond, frowning on the inside.

“Nice night, huh?”

“I guess you could say that.” Nervous laughter bubbles out of you.

“Your husband let you come out this late?”

You pause your search, turning to face him. His hazel eyes are trained on your face, kind almost unnerving smile in place.

“If he existed he probably wouldn’t let me.” You begin to push the buggy out of the aisle, wanting to get away from this man.

You can feel his eyes trailing after you.

After that, each aisle you go into is empty, but a little part of you is on the lookout. Just in case the man from before shows up.

You’re smelling body washes, when somebody comes into the aisle from the opposite side.

It’s a white guy that’s around your age. He’s tall, has light brown cropped hair, and he has in earbuds. The man makes his way towards you and stops right behind you.

“’Xcuse me.” He says in a deep voice.

You look at him and his big green eyes look back.

“I need to get some deodorant.” He chuckles.

You look down in front of yourself, jumping to the side when you realize you were standing right in front them.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You laugh slightly embarrassed.

“It’s okay. Have a good night.” He tells you after he grabs what he needs and goes about the rest of his night.

You sigh, laughing at yourself. You always seem to embarrass yourself around hot guys. Embarrassment and hot guys seem to go hand and hand with you, so you’ve learned to find the humor in it instead.

Getting bored in the section, you wander off by the DVDs debating whether to buy a movie or not.

You hear footsteps to your right and just doing the occasional curious glance, you feel your heart begin to pound in your chest.

“So, does your boyfriend know that you’re here this late?” The older man from the frozen section asks.

“Yeah, I just called him not too long ago.” You lie smoothly, placing a DVD back down. You don’t have a boyfriend, but he obviously doesn’t need to know that.

“Well you need to tell him pretty girls shouldn’t be let out alone this late.”

Your heart stops in mid beat. His smile is borderline predatory as he looks down at you. You note he has nothing in his hands and he doesn’t have a buggy near him. Why is he here this late if he’s not shopping?

“Right, I’ll be sure to tell him that.” You laugh unnerved. As your heading away from him to the head to the front for check out, you hear him say, “Hope to see you again.”

You just wave backwards for your final goodbye.

While the cashier is ringing you up, you begin to feel even more paranoid. The guy from the hygiene section comes out of the bathroom with a bag in hand having already made his purchase.

You silently scream for him to not leave until you do, but of course it goes unheard. Thanking the cashier for your receipt, you power walk out with your buggy.

The green eyed man is nowhere in sight.

As fast as you can you make it to your car opening the trunk. Bag after bag gets thrown in. A bit of relief is felt when you get to the last one and close the trunk.

Abruptly a hand closes over your mouth an arm goes around your waist. The hold is strong and unbreakable. You scream and thrash as best you can.

“It’s too late for you to be alone.”

 

Dean started up his car about to head home after his little trip to Walmart.

He was here after a date that failed horribly. The woman he took out was completely stuck up, she wanted him to do everything and when he says everything he means everything. She got into some argument with this other couple and when he tried to defuse the situation, she got mad at him. Claiming that he wasn’t on her side. Of course he wouldn’t be on her fucking side when the other couple didn’t even do anything. Then she wanted him to take her shopping and he’s not the type of guy to sugar coat shit on the first date. He told her that wasn’t buying her absolutely nothing other than a meal and he was taking her home. Some might wonder what the cherry on top was, well he’ll tell you. He took her home and walked her to her door, just like he would do for any lady he goes on a date with. She goes to drag him inside and he told her that he was gonna get going… she slaps him. It came unexpected. He looked at her like she was crazy and told her not to call him at all, for whatever reason she shouldn’t contact him.

But that’s over and done with. He’s over it.

Pulling out of his parking spot, he goes past a few of the employee cars that’s under lights. Something catches his eye in one of the darkened areas. Unconsciously he turns his wheel to go in that direction to better scope out what he sees.

The closer he gets the clearer the scene becomes.

On impulse, he stops his vehicle and throws the door open, running in the direction. He doesn’t want to spook the man until he’s close enough to catch him.

When he’s able to hear the woman’s muffled screams, he shouts, “hey!”

The man drops her, but before he can run off, Dean catches he’s jacket, clocking him in the jaw with all he’s got. The older man is knocked out cold and Dean drops the dead weight.

Looking over to woman he recognizes her from earlier. She’s trembling and tears are silently running down her face as she stares at the unconscious man.

“Are you hurt?” Dean asks, crouching down in front of her to see if he can spot any blood.

The only response he gets is her eyes rolling to the back of her head and she begins to fall backwards.

“Fuck.” He catches her before she hits the ground.

Dean gently lays her on the ground, taking off his jacket he folds it and places it under her head.

He sits crisscrossed beside her, dialing 9-1-1.

As he’s telling the operator about the situation at hand, he looks at the woman laying by his side.

When he saw her earlier he did wonder why she was at the store so late as he would anyone, to be honest. But it’s rare that he sees a woman by herself this late at the store. Dean goes into Walmart sometimes just because he’s bored and no one else he knows is up. The women he usually sees are accompanied by other women or males. He did toss around the idea of holding further conversation with her, but thought against it. He didn’t want her to feel like he was looking for a hook up.

But he can’t help to think if he just would’ve talked to her more, would she be on the ground passed out? Or would he’d of had to give a creep a right hook?

He hangs up the phone, once the operator assures him the police and ambulance are on the way.

Dean wishes he could hurt the man further. He could, but all that’s going to do is get two people thrown in jail and he would rather it be the one. When he hit him, Dean heard something crack and he hopes he broke his fucking jaw.

Eight minutes go by and the ambulance and cop cars pull in. He gets up, waving his hands, trying to draw them to their location.

One of the cops get out of the car with a hand on his gun, telling Dean put his hands up and turn around. He does so and the same cop comes over to check him to see if he has any weapons. Once they discover he doesn’t, the creep begins to wake up.

Dean tells the officer what he saw, as he watches the paramedics attempt to wake the woman. She comes to at the end of him retelling the story he told the operator. The cop looked down at Dean’s hand with a flash light and pointed out that his knuckles looked kind of swollen.

He took him over to the ambulance and had him sit down and wait for one of the paramedics to take a look at it.

They had the woman up on her feet, making their way towards Dean. Sitting her down beside him, a female cop comes over and starts speaking with her. A paramedic was able to assist Dean. He already knew his hand wasn’t broken, but the EMT wrapped it up so he wouldn’t be as tempted to move it so much. Dean was offered some aspirin, but he declined.

He was given the green light to go after giving an officer his number so they’ll be able to contact him the later on today.

Dean didn’t want to leave until he was absolutely sure the woman was okay. He knew she wouldn’t be okay okay, but he wanted to make sure she knew she was safe right now. The officer was still talking to her, so he casted his eyes to the other bundle of cops that were by what he assumes to be the creep’s car. The trunk was open and their mouths were set in grim lines.

Whatever is in there, could not have led to a happy ending for anyone.

It makes him feel queasy thinking about what could’ve happened if he didn’t see them.

“Are you okay?” He hears a quiet voice ask and a light pressure rests on his arm.

Dean looks beside him and the woman is looking at him with genuine concern.

“Yeah.” He responds just as quiet. “How are you feelin’?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Dean can see tears trying to reappear in her eyes.

“Thank you, if you didn’t stop him I wouldn’t be here right now. I could be dead.” The tears make their way out. Dean feels his own, but he blinks them away.

“You don’t have to thank me. Just, just don’t go out this late if you don’t have to. And if you do, go out with someone else or have some protection because with the way this world is now… no one knows what could be around the corner.”

She nods, still crying. Dean throws an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to himself.

“I know that cop already told you this, but try to see if you can spend to the rest of the night at someone else’s house, if you live alone. It’ll be better than bein’ by yourself.”

“Okay.” She replies, bringing up a shaky hand to wipe her cheeks.

Dean hands her his phone so she can call someone and the whole time she didn’t remove herself from his comfort.

Her parents answered the phone and she told them she’ll tell them everything when she got there.

The female cop comes over to tell them a few things that will likely happen later on that day and if they had to be at work call in for a sick day. For the woman under his arm she told her to take at least a week off.

They got the go ahead to go and Dean walks her over to her car. He gathers up his jacket and slides it on.

“What’s your name?” She asks fiddling with her keys.

“Dean.”

She nods with a tiny smile. “(Y/N).”

(Y/N) huffs shaking her head, looking at the cop cars.

“I wish there was some type of way I could thank you for saving my life.” She breaks down again, crying into her hands.

Dean comes forward, hugging her tight. He wishes he could say more that could express how he feels. But he can only tell her to watch out for creeps because any other response… he just feels like he would be telling her she’s done something wrong.

It’s not her fault that fucker tried to kidnap her. It just wouldn’t sit right in his mind if he tells her to be more cautious because she shouldn’t have to be.

Dean walks her over to her driver’s door, opening it he has her sit down.

Crouching down, he says softly, “Try to get some sleep before tellin’ your parents about tonight. You should give yourself a bit of a break.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” He grabs her hand. “If I ever see you again, I pray that it’s on better circumstances.”

“Me too.”

“Take care.” He says, giving her one last hug.

Dean makes his way to his still running car, plopping down in his seat. He watches as (Y/N) begins backing out and makes her way out of the lot.

 

It’s too late to be out alone…

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to scary late night Walmart stories and things like that lately. This idea just popped into my head, it was supposed to be one way, but it came out another. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!!<3


End file.
